Season 4 (U.S. syndication)
The fourth season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 12, 2005 and ended on June 30, 2006. Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Switch the Question (after 10th question) Episodes * Episode 1 (12th September 2005) Ginger Ferniany ($25,000) Tom Spencer (continued) * Episode 2 (13th September 2005) Tom Spencer ($100,000) * Episode 3 (14th September 2005) Jack Jackson ($1,000) Ikie Holder (continued) * Episode 4 (15th September 2005) Ikie Holder ($16,000) Jony Schwartz (continued) * Episode 5 (16th September 2005) Jony Schwartz ($25,000) Brandi Conklin ($1,000) Carol Forgione (continued) * Episode 6 (19th September 2005) Carol Forgione ($16,000) Don Wilson ($25,000) * Episode 7 (20th September 2005) Alyson Palmer ($50,000) * Episode 8 (21st September 2005) Alan Bjerga ($50,000) * Episode 9 (22nd September 2005) Janie Cozad ($1,000) Ann Rusin (continued) * Episode 10 (23rd September 2005) Ann Rusin ($16,000) Bill Gersten ($1,000) * Episode 11 (26th September 2005) Jean Bolick ($50,000) Eric Leonard (continued) * Episode 12 (27th September 2005) Eric Leonard ($8,000) Jason George ($1,000) * Episode 13 (28th September 2005) Beth Zoller ($16,000) Michelle Duran (continued) * Episode 14 (29th September 2005) Michelle Duran ($16,000) Lee Rosen ($1,000) * Episode 15 (30th September 2005) Margaret Harrison ($16,000) Marna Anderson (continued) * Episode 16 (3rd October 2005) Marna Anderson ($8,000) Drew McCarsky ($0) Drew Blackstone ($1,000) Cynthia Huerta-McKown (continued) * Episode 17 (4th October 2005) Cynthia Huerta-McKown ($4,000) Wade Berstler ($8,000) Erin Doyle (continued) * Episode 18 (5th October 2005) Erin Doyle ($1,000) Lee Smallwood ($1,000) Ken Blundell (continued) * Episode 19 (6th October 2005) Ken Blundell ($1,000) Marilyn Fagen (continued) * Episode 20 (7th October 2005) Marilyn Fagen ($16,000) Gigi Brienza ($1,000) Bill Euler (continued) * Episode 21 (10th October 2005) Bill Euler ($1,000) Cheryl Stokes (continued) * Episode 22 (11th October 2005) Cheryl Stokes ($50,000) Paul Aquavia ($0) Michelle Blakeney ($16,000) Andrea Ribaudo (continued) * Episode 23 (12th October 2005) Andrea Ribaudo ($8,000) Mick McGrath ($25,000) * Episode 24 (13th October 2005) Rob From ($1,000) Lou Corradi (continued) * Episode 25 (14th October 2005) Lou Corradi ($50,000) Kathy Nucifore ($1,000) Melissa Ginsberg (continued) * Episode 26 (17th October 2005) Melissa Ginsberg ($1,000) Mark Feldman ($25,000) * Episode 27 (18th October 2005) Lonna Pfeffer ($8,000) Gordon Purcell (continued) * Episode 28 (19th October 2005) Gordon Purcell ($50,000) Peg Collins Legan ($8,000) Rebecca Stricklin (continued) * Episode 29 (20th October 2005) Rebecca Stricklin ($16,000) Heather Steele ($16,000) * Episode 30 (21st October 2005) Gary Heilig ($4,000) Noel Gonzales (continued) * Episode 31 (24th October 2005) Noel Gonzales ($1,000) Hollie Morgan ($25,000) Eric Root (continued) * Episode 32 (25th October 2005) Eric Root ($1,000) Sabrina Mayton ($25,000) Jason Drucker (continued) * Episode 33 (26th October 2005) Jason Drucker ($1,000) John Schmidt (continued) * Episode 34 (27th October 2005) John Schmidt ($50,000) Elizabeth Goldman ($1,000) Christa McHugh (continued) * Episode 35 (28th October 2005) Christa McHugh ($16,000) Ken Schamberg (continued) * Episode 36 (31st October 2005) Ken Schamberg ($25,000) Tyler Walz ($1,000) Mark O'Byrne (continued) * Episode 37 (1st November 2005) Mark O'Byrne ($1,000) Jose Torres ($8,000) Pam Fitzsimmons (continued) * Episode 38 (2nd November 2005) Pam Fitzsimmons ($1,000) Lisa Razon (continued) * Episode 39 (3rd November 2005) Lisa Razon ($1,000) Cygus Vanni ($4,000) Alberta Johnson ($1,000) * Episode 40 (4th November 2005) Lisa Heywood ($50,000) James Shand (continued) * Episode 41 (7th November 2005) - Wedding Week (1) David Wieland & Sarah Badics (continued) * Episode 42 (8th November 2005) - Wedding Week (2) David Wieland & Sarah Badics ($100,000) Ken Wincko & Amy Kitchell ($50,000) * Episode 43 (9th November 2005) - Wedding Week (3) Matthew Daley & Vicki Hollrah ($16,000) Stephen Shively & Tina Berasley (continued) * Episode 44 (10th November 2005) - Wedding Week (4) Stephen Shively & Tina Berasley ($25,000) Cason Moore & Meghan Serkes (continued) * Episode 45 (11th November 2005) - Wedding Week (5) Cason Moore & Meghan Serkes ($50,000) Donnie Mulkey & Christie Shepherd ($25,000) * Episode 46 (14th November 2005) James Shand ($1,000) Kathryn Shaughnessy ($50,000) Sherrie Super (continued) * Episode 47 (15th November 2005) Sherrie Super ($100,000) Scott Holbert (continued) * Episode 48 (16th November 2005) Scott Holbert ($25,000) Brandi White (continued) * Episode 49 (17th November 2005) Brandi White ($25,000) Matt Harwood ($1,000) Mai Kulkami ($1,000) * Episode 50 (18th November 2005) Dyan DeCastro ($8,000) Karen Heussner (continued) * Episode 51 (21st November 2005) Karen Heussner ($50,000) Mike Beede ($1,000) Megan Ryan (continued) * Episode 52 (22nd November 2005) Megan Ryan ($25,000) Michael Andrew (continued) * Episode 53 (23rd November 2005) Michael Andrew ($25,000) Keith Adams ($50,000) * Episode 54 (24th November 2005) Larry Baskind ($1,000) Elissa Reineck ($16,000) Jeff Donn (continued) * Episode 55 (25th November 2005) Jeff Donn ($1,000) Kim Mansi ($16,000) Ben Byrne (continued) * Episode 56 (28th November 2005) Ben Byrne ($50,000) Lori Fountain (continued) * Episode 57 (29th November 2005) Lori Fountain ($50,000) Chris Kazlau ($25,000) * Episode 58 (30th November 2005) Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan ($1,000) William Wuertz ($25,000) * Episode 59 (1st December 2005) Matt Blitzblau ($1,000) Joely Cato ($1,000) Kendra Pierre-Louis (continued) * Episode 60 (2nd December 2005) Kendra Pierre-Louis ($1,000) David Hartzell ($8,000) Raquel Marquez ($1,000) Celeste Brantolino (continued) * Episode 61 (5th December 2005) - Teacher's Week (1) Kim Austin ($1,000) Jeffrey Thompson (continued) * Episode 62 (6th December 2005) - Teacher's Week (2) Jeffrey Thompson ($16,000) Dano Beal ($4,000) Dean Eastman (continued) * Episode 63 (7th December 2005) - Teacher's Week (3) Dean Eastman ($1,000) Marianne Mena ($1,000) Randy Wormald (continued) * Episode 64 (8th December 2005) - Teacher's Week (4) Randy Wormald ($1,000) Cindy Pochomis ($16,000) Wanda Jennings (continued) * Episode 65 (9th December 2005) - Teacher's Week (5) Wanda Jennings ($16,000) Paul Picconi ($16,000) * Episode 66 (12th December 2005) Celeste Brantolino ($1,000) Ron Kahn ($2,000) Jen Vine (continued) * Episode 67 (13th December 2005) Jen Vine ($0) Allen LeVarge ($25,000) Victor King (continued) * Episode 68 (14th December 2005) Victor King ($1,000) Gregory Mangione ($1,000) Kelley Griffin (continued) * Episode 69 (15th December 2005) Kelley Griffin ($25,000) Jamie Monson (continued) * Episode 70 (16th December 2005) Jamie Monson ($1,000) Chris Nash ($16,000) Emily Jensen (continued) * Episode 71 (19th December 2005) Emily Jensen ($16,000) Lee Rothman ($16,000) Julie Boyle (continued) * Episode 72 (20th December 2005) Julie Boyle ($16,000) Karen Williamsen ($16,000) Ixo Valdes (continued) * Episode 73 (21st December 2005) Ixo Valdes ($25,000) Shannon Harris ($8,000) * Episode 74 (22nd December 2005) Cheryl Conner ($16,000) Wayne Smith (continued) * Episode 75 (23rd December 2005) Wayne Smith ($8,000) George Bourdieu ($25,000) * Episode 76 (9th January 2006) Bill O'Conner ($50,000) Mark D'Angelo (continued) * Episode 77 (10th January 2006) Mark D'Angelo ($1,000) George Jugo ($16,000) Ellen Whittemore (continued) * Episode 78 (11th January 2006) Ellen Whittemore ($25,000) Keith Wildman (continued) * Episode 79 (12th January 2006) Keith Wildman ($50,000) Dwayne McFarlane ($8,000) Judy Browne (continued) * Episode 80 (13th January 2006) Judy Browne ($8,000) Jenny Rose ($8,000) Windy Waite (continued) * Episode 81 (16th January 2006) Windy Waite ($50,000) Al Martorana (continued) * Episode 82 (17th January 2006) Al Martorana ($25,000) Jenna Fletcher ($16,000) Ed DiAngelo (continued) * Episode 83 (18th January 2006) Ed DiAngelo ($25,000) Angela Dowd (continued) * Episode 84 (19th January 2006) Angela Dowd ($1,000) Tom Kaczka ($50,000) Rodney Crouther (continued) * Episode 85 (20th January 2006) Rodney Crouther ($50,000) Chris Baker (continued) * Episode 86 (23rd January 2006) Chris Baker ($1,000) Paul Weir Galm ($0) Tony Cianciolo ($1,000) Tessa Neeley (continued) * Episode 87 (24th January 2006) Tessa Neeley ($4,000) Heidi Schuessler (continued) * Episode 88 (25th January 2006) Heidi Schuessler ($25,000) Ben Landman ($1,000) Karen Hasty (continued) * Episode 89 (26th January 2006) Karen Hasty ($50,000) John Colón ($1,000) Bob Dolmetsch (continued) * Episode 90 (27th January 2006) Bob Dolmetsch ($1,000) Elizabeth McCoy ($25,000) * Episode 91 (30th January 2006) Connie Billerman ($16,000) Henry Granison ($1,000) * Episode 92 (31st January 2006) Steve Borzoni ($25,000) Mary Pender ($25,000) * Episode 93 (1st February 2006) Seth Abrams ($50,000) Kathryn Markey (continued) * Episode 94 (2nd February 2006) Kathryn Markey ($50,000) Carla Gilruth (continued) * Episode 95 (3rd February 2006) Carla Gilruth ($25,000) Steve Sterner ($25,000) * Episode 96 (6th February 2006) - Walk In and Win Week IV (1) Ken Cass ($1,000) Julie Tribett (continued) * Episode 97 (7th February 2006) - Walk In and Win Week IV (2) Julie Tribett ($16,000) Anna Harris ($8,000) * Episode 98 (8th February 2006) - Walk In and Win Week IV (3) Valerie Enrique ($25,000) Connie Marich (continued) * Episode 99 (9th February 2006) - Walk In and Win Week IV (4) Connie Marich ($16,000) Shannon Lewis ($1,000) Lisa McDermott-Perez (continued) * Episode 100 (10th February 2006) - Walk In and Win Week IV (5) Lisa McDermott-Perez ($25,000) John Bottiger ($8,000) * Episode 101 (13th February 2006) Mary Robison ($25,000) Ayesha Black (continued) * Episode 102 (14th February 2006) Ayesha Black ($25,000) Robyn Stephens ($25,000) * Episode 103 (15th February 2006) Carol Morse ($50,000) Tamasine Ellis (continued) * Episode 104 (16th February 2006) Tamasine Ellis ($25,000) Todd McGowen ($25,000) Madeline Clive (continued) * Episode 105 (17th February 2006) Madeline Clive ($50,000) JoAnne Gigliotti (continued) * Episode 106 (20th February 2006) - Movie Week (1) Austin Kennedy (continued) * Episode 107 (21st February 2006) - Movie Week (2) Austin Kennedy ($25,000) Holly Roberts ($50,000) * Episode 108 (22nd February 2006) - Movie Week (3) Ian Yanong ($0) Steve Striegel (continued) * Episode 109 (23rd February 2006) - Movie Week (4) Steve Striegel ($25,000) Craig Hlavaty ($1,000) Kim Leyda ($1,000) * Episode 110 (24th February 2006) - Movie Week (5) Barbara Bonilla ($100,000) * Episode 111 (27th February 2006) JoAnne Gigliotti ($25,000) Eileen Hasson ($25,000) Michael Kayne (continued) * Episode 112 (28th February 2006) Michael Kayne ($16,000) Roseanne Avolio (continued) * Episode 113 (1st March 2006) Roseanne Avolio ($100,000) * Episode 114 (2nd March 2006) Lisa Juarez ($1,000) Christy Mag Uidhir ($1,000) Lea Quiray (continued) * Episode 115 (3rd March 2006) Lea Quiray ($16,000) Les Fairbanks (continued) * Episode 116 (6th March 2006) Les Fairbanks ($50,000) Monica Byrne ($16,000) Leah Goldberg (continued) * Episode 117 (7th March 2006) Leah Goldberg ($16,000) Russ Bliel ($50,000) * Episode 118 (8th March 2006) Marina Tejada ($25,000) Dan Coughnour (continued) * Episode 119 (9th March 2006) Dan Coughnour ($25,000) Julie Rifaat (continued) * Episode 120 (10th March 2006) Julie Rifaat ($50,000) Johnny Andris ($8,000) Jamie Nesvold ($16,000) * Episode 121 (3rd April 2006) Mike Robison ($100,000) Rich White (continue) * Episode 122 (4th April 2006) Rich White ($16,000) Angela Twining ($1,000) Kathy Dean (continued) * Episode 123 (5th April 2006) Kathy Dean ($1,000) Bob Curry ($16,000) Michael Pristash (continued) * Episode 124 (6th April 2006) Michael Pristash ($1,000) Jessica Bailey ($16,000) Adrienne McIntyre (continued) * Episode 125 (7th April 2006) Adrienne McIntyre ($16,000) Ralph Fain ($1,000) Dianne Clooney (continued) * Episode 126 (10th April 2006) Dianne Clooney ($1,000) Dave Ley (continued) * Episode 127 (11th April 2006) Dave Ley ($25,000) Chris Ford (continued) * Episode 128 (12th April 2006) Chris Ford ($100,000) Elyse Weiner ($50,000) * Episode 129 (13th April 2006) Julie Platt ($1,000) Warren Phillips ($16,000) * Episode 130 (14th April 2006) Vicki Orr ($16,000) Joanne Platt ($16,000) * Episode 131 (17th April 2006) Jim Whipple ($16,000) Jazmin Cassio (continued) * Episode 132 (18th April 2006) Jazmin Cassio ($8,000) Colleen Grewenow ($8,000) Patrick Neitz (continued) * Episode 133 (19th April 2006) Patrick Neitz ($8,000) Paul Tardabona ($8,000) Claudia Shanaman (continued) * Episode 134 (20th April 2006) Claudia Shanaman ($16,000) Juliet Shields ($25,000) Joshua Lee (continued) * Episode 135 (21st April 2006) Joshua Lee ($1,000) Eric Lee ($25,000) * Episode 136 (24th April 2006) Amanda Isaacson ($25,000) Nick Hurd (continued) * Episode 137 (25th April 2006) Nick Hurd ($25,000) Kevin Phillips (continued) * Episode 138 (26th April 2006) Kevin Phillips ($50,000) Michelle Foley ($50,000) * Episode 139 (27th April 2006) Bob Juch ($50,000) Cris Benitez (continued) * Episode 140 (28th April 2006) Cris Benitez ($16,000) Sally Fox (continued) * Episode 141 (1st May 2006) Sally Fox ($50,000) Andrea Cucciuffo ($25,000) Warren Sheprow (continued) * Episode 142 (2nd May 2006) Warren Sheprow ($1,000) Tiffany Hurley (continued) * Episode 143 (3rd May 2006) Tiffany Hurley ($50,000) Amy Low (continued) * Episode 144 (4th May 2006) Amy Low ($100,000) Amy Low (continued) * Episode 145 (5th May 2006) Amy Low ($100,000) Dante Constable ($25,000 - see trivia) * Episode 146 (8th May 2006) - College Week IV (1) Jason Rindenau ($1,000) Jenna Fracaro ($1,000) Ryan Decker (continued) * Episode 147 (9th May 2006) - College Week IV (2) Ryan Decker ($1,000) Katharine Moeller (continued) * Episode 148 (10th May 2006) - College Week IV (3) Katharine Moeller ($25,000) Emily Guskin (continued) * Episode 149 (11th May 2006) - College Week IV (4) Emily Guskin ($25,000) Trevor Hykes (continued) * Episode 150 (12th May 2006) - College Week IV (5) Trevor Hykes ($25,000) Christina Griffith ($1,000) * Episode 151 (15th May 2006) Bob Wrzesniewski ($25,000) Ian Winkler (continued) * Episode 152 (16th May 2006) Ian Winkler ($1,000) Leslie Archey ($16,000) Jonathan Dyke (continued) * Episode 153 (17th May 2006) Jonathan Dyke ($50,000) Peggy Sammantaro ($25,000) * Episode 154 (18th May 2006) Ann Flowers ($25,000) Amanda McMeniman (continued) * Episode 155 (19th May 2006) Amanda McMeniman ($16,000) Fred Singleton ($1,000) Sabine Jeudy ($8,000) * Episode 156 (22nd May 2006) Sharon Stern ($8,000) David Steinberg (continued) * Episode 157 (23rd May 2006) David Steinberg ($50,000) Su Guay ($1,000) Joe McClure ($1,000) * Episode 158 (24th May 2006) Nancy Bushinsky ($8,000) Greg Strong ($25,000) * Episode 159 (25th May 2006) Jenna Solomon ($25,000) Avner Mizrahi (continued) * Episode 160 (26th May 2006) Avner Mizrahi ($25,000) Joyce Philbin-Collier ($1,000) Dennis Edwards (continued) * Episode 161 (12th June 2006) Dennis Edwards ($25,000) Linda Rose ($1,000) Chris Jenkins (continued) * Episode 162 (13th June 2006) Chris Jenkins ($1,000) Janet Genovese ($25,000) Chris Giuliano (continued) * Episode 163 (14th June 2006 Chris Giuliano ($8,000) Cesar Grullon ($1,000) Paula Grooms ($16,000) * Episode 164 (15th June 2006) Alex Rust ($1,000) Becky Simmons (contonued) * Episode 165 (16th June 2006) Becky Simmons ($25,000) Lauren Hinton (continued) * Episode 166 (19th June 2006) Lauren Hinton ($50,000) Jeff Till ($25,000) Michael Heel (continued) * Episode 167 (20th June 2006) Michael Heel ($1,000) Abby Liguori (continued) * Episode 168 (21st June 2006) Abby Liguori ($25,000) Allyson Luck ($16,000) Marthalie McClean (continued) * Episode 169 (22nd June 2006) Marthalie McClean ($1,000) Dave Bosco (continued) * Episode 170 (23rd June 2006) Dave Bosco ($25,000) Michelle Railsback ($8,000) Rodney Turner (continued) * Episode 171 (26th June 2006) Rodney Turner ($25,000) Angela Ruediger ($50,000) * Episode 172 (27th June 2006) Dave Story ($25,000) Julie Richards (continued) * Episode 173 (28th June 2006) Julie Richards ($1,000) Dee Dee Malachowski ($16,000) Steven Strafford (continued) * Episode 174 (29th June 2006) Steven Strafford ($16,000) Candee Homer ($8,000) * Episode 175 (30th June 2006) Molly Martin ($16,000) Monica Dykeman ($16,000) Trivia * Mark Feldman and Steve Striegel are the contestants in this season, who lost the biggest money in this season ($75,000). * On April 27, 2006, contestant Bob Juch had Jeff Gross (he in US and UK versions appeared as contestant) as Phone-a-Friend. * Dante Constable's on May 5, 2006 appearance was cut short by incorrectly answering a flawed $250,000 question. The producers later discovered that his answer was also correct, so he was awarded the $250,000 and invited back to the hot seat to try for $500,000. Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles Category:Articles to be expanded